Suspicion
is the thirteenth episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Synopsis While a new discovery at the Kuuga tomb begins to emerge, Ichijo investigates a man who claims to be a Gurongi who committed a violent attack. Plot Jounan College-Archeology Research Lab, 8:11 a.m. Sakurako pulls an all-nighter and receives a call from Jean, who is Nagano. He tells her that they’ve found more ancient runes in their excavations, and will send the images to her. Bunkyou District-Pore Pore, 8:47 a.m. After trying some of Nana’s cookies, Tamasaburo says that they can be served in the shop. She then tells him that she’ll be taking them to Yusuke, who is outside fixing a scratch on the Trychaser. She offers them to him, and he replies that they’re delicious, and asks if he can give them to Sakurako, which upsets her. Metropolitan Police-Collaborative Investigation HQ, 9:04 a.m. Sadao announces that the Unidentified Lifeform murders will now be investigated more thoroughly and that the department will attempt to enlist the help of scientists and the public. Ichijo then details that since the gas used on the hideout was effective, they have gotten the Research Institute to develop smaller and more specialized weapons, such as bullets, which could paralyze, but not kill, them. One officer comments that the movements of the Unidentified Lifeforms appear to be slowly increasing, and requests that the officers try their hardest. The Gurongi appear in a greenhouse, and when Me-Biran-Gi asks if they have gotten a new board to track their murders, Zu-Gooma-Gu shows them an abacus. Me-Biran-Gi promises to kill 180 in 2 days, then leaves after Ra-Baruba-Da unlocks his belt. Zu-Gooma-Gu requests a turn, but Ra-Baruba-De ignores him, and Me-Garume-Re hits him and tells him that he no longer qualifies for the Gegeru. Jounan College-Archeology Research Lab, 9:36 a.m. Yusuke notices the work on Sakurako is working on, which is her department’s revised thesis, which she needs to work on due to the approaching deadline. She then shows him Jean’s runes, which she is about to start working on. Ichijo then arrives, and informs the pair that their investigations are strengthening, and requests Sakurako’s help so that they can continue. He asks if she has looked at the data he sent earlier, which consisted of images of the Gurongi’s tattoos and the items received from the warehouse. He asks if the tattoos are some sort of record, and she hesitates. Yusuke then explains that she’s been busy, and Ichijo apologizes, but she agrees to take it on. Koutou District-Arakawa, 9:57 a.m. A number of people are on a cruise as the captains hear something hit the bottom of the boat. When one of them looks to see the cause of it, he is grabbed and thrown overboard. Me-Biran-Gi’s Gurongi form then boards the ship, scaring the passengers into fleeing. However, due to the lack of escape opportunities, he kills them as a man watches on the shore. As an officer passes by and asks if he knew anything about the scene, he notices a tattoo on the man’s neck and asks him if he was the culprit as he reaches for his gun. As Ichijo waits at a stoplight, Tsubaki drives up to him in his own car and introduces the woman in the passenger seat to him. After that, he says that Ichijo must think that she is his new lover, says that they haven’t quite figured out what their relationship will be, and then tells Ichijo to stop making a face. Ichijo then gets a report from Sugita, who says that the police have managed to capture somebody claiming to be an Unidentified Lifeform. Metropolitan Police-Interrogation Room, 11:15 a.m. The subject is quite as Sugita questions him. The man replies that he was asked if he was an Unidentified Lifeform, and he then replied ‘who knows?’ When Sugita says that he isn’t an Unidentified Lifeform, the man says that he didn’t claim to not be one, either, and asks what would happen if he really was one. Sugita tells him to stop fooling around, and the man replies that the Unidentified Lifeforms are just getting rid of the useless humans. At this, Sugita grabs his shirt, puts his face close to the man’s, and dares him to say that again. At this, the man refuses to make eye contact, and Sugita releases him. Ichijo then pulls out a knife that was on the man when he was captured and asked what he was planning to do with it. The man does not reply, and one of the other officers arrives and says that the man, named Chouno Junichi, was innocent, and was a drifter who couldn’t hold down a job for very long. Jounan College-Archeology Research Lab, 11:25 a.m. Yusuke receives a call from Ichijo, who requests that they meet at the Kantou Hospital. Shibuya District, 11:27 a.m. Tsubaki is called by Ichijo, who requests that he look at something as he is about to lead the woman from earlier into his home. Kantou University Hospital, 0:17 p.m. Ichijo asks Yusuke for his help, and as Tsubaki storms past, tells Ichijo that he owes him. They then look at a scan of Chouno, who Tsubaki confirms is not an Unidentified Lifeform. Ichijo explains that the man just hated humanity, and shows the other two the knife that the police found on him. Tsubaki, noticing something on the X-ray, suggests that they examine Chouno’s abdomen more. Urawa City-Arakawa, 0:41 p.m. Me-Biran-Gi attempts to attack a trio of fishers on a canoe but is distracted by the blood of a nearby construction worker working in the shallow area of the river, which he then attacks. Kantou University Hospital, 1:04 p.m. Tsubaki says that Chouno is sick and that it is likely serious. Ichijo then gets a call about Unidentified Lifeform #23, and both him and Yusuke leave to deal with it. Jounan College-Archeology Research Lab, 1:08 p.m. Sawatari gets a call from Jean, who says that he found a strange item at the excavation site. Me-Biran-Gi kills multiple construction workers before Yusuke arrives at the scene, along with Ichijo. Yusuke turns into Mighty Form but is overwhelmed by Unidentified Lifeform #23’s speed. As Yusuke fights, the artifacts that Jean dug up begin to glow, and Yusuke receives a vision of a beetle. Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Mighty Form Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 11, . Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 4 features episodes 13-16. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 1 features episodes 1-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 4.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 4, DVD cover 81qKhuXa0yL SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 1, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes